


Aged View

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [38]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Age, Gen, Over Reacting Much Trevor?, Spoiler Potential, age appropriate, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Trevor is just a tiny bit shocked to hear how old Alucard is.(Ask.FM request. The original request asked for Alucard to be a teen still, age-wise, which should rouse Trevor's protective side. Now, I did have two problems with it, which is why it rather turned into a short-lived discussion. First, Alucard could be 17 and still count as a teen, but that would still not change that he and Trevor fought one another, irregardless of age. Second, expectations 500 years ago were still very much on the group, not the individual, hence why everyone in the family would have to help. Sure, children still could experience kind of a childhood, but more often than not, they would already be intimately involved in daily life. Hence Sypha's reaction why Trevor would fuss about an age question at all, if Alucard is already practically a grown-up.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Aged View

“You are _how old_?” Trevor stared at Alucard incredulously, after he had caught Sypha and Alucard talking about that exact topic. “That… seems awfully young, to be perfectly honest.”

Alucard sighed quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It didn’t seem to be such an issue with Sypha. Why are you so shocked about it?”

Trevor grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. He sat down with them, Sypha sipping on some tea, while she awaited Trevor’s answer too. The hunter didn’t know how to put it without sounding like an absolute jerk, so he wouldn’t try to not be inconsiderate.

“It just reminds me of my family, you know? A Belmont your age would be, well, trained to handle himself, but by far not ready to face anyone in a real fight.”

“And I faced you in a real fight already. There’s that.” Alucard leaned back, his arms crossed in front of his shoulder, and a rather relaxed expression on his face. “So that should be proof enough that I indeed can handle myself in a fight, and that I don’t need ‘adult supervision’. That is what crossed your mind, didn’t it?”

Trevor huffed, then nodded with a sigh. “I can’t help it really. There’s just this gut feeling that won’t go away at times.”

Sypha waved her hand dismissively. “That is not a topic we can discuss in depth now, and I think Alucard proved time and again that he is far more powerful than his appearance would suggest at first glance. Why his age should play any role is beyond me, to be perfectly honest. A farmer his age would already have a ton of responsibilities on his shoulders, a blacksmith’s son would know his way around the anvil, and don’t get me started on the many things that are expected of a nobleman.”

Trevor lifted his hands, groaning lightly. “Okay, okay, I get it. It won’t be mentioned again. Promised.”


End file.
